Enemies in Love
by Romanaa
Summary: I read loads of these one day I thought " I need to do one".....I hope you enjoy it...rated T just incase. some bad language AshxGary


**Ash: 16 **

**Misty: 16 **

**May: 15 **

**Brock: 18 **

**Gary: 17 **

_Ash, Misty, May and Brock were sitting in Lilycove hotel._

_"I will go and get us a room, you guys wait here" May said as she turned to go to the main reception._

_"OK do you want me to come with you?" Brock asked._

_"More like you want to come with me because you fancy the receptionist, but yes you can come if you want" May laughed and as soon as she said these words Brock pulled May to the reception._

_Pikachu decided that he was going to go along with May and Brock so he jumped on May's shoulder._

_"Ash are you ok?" Misty asked_

_"Yeah fine why did you ask?" Ash said as he looked at Misty._

_Misty looked at Ash "You were daydreaming"_

_"Was I? I didn't realize I was" Ash said as he looked down at the floor_

_Misty could tell something was wrong but she didn't say anything as she didn't know what to say._

_"Misty I'm so stupid" Ash sighed still looking at the floor._

_"No you're not Ash, You may act it but you're definitely not stupid" Misty said as she moved Ash's head to look at her._

_"You don't even know what I've done, neither does May or Brock. I can't even tell Pikachu" Ash said as he stood up._

_Later on that day the four Pokémon trainers, and Pikachu, are in their room._

_Ash just lay on his bed not moving or opening his mouth for a second, while Misty, May, Brock and Pikachu were outside on the balcony._

_"Something is wrong with Ash" May whispered to Misty, Brock and Pikachu._

_"When you guys were getting the room, I was talking to him and he seemed really upset about something and he said that he couldn't even tell Pikachu about it" Misty whispered back_

_"That's odd he tells Pikachu everything" Brock whispered_

_"Pika Pika Pi Pi Pikachu Pika Pi" Pikachu said as quietly he could_

_"No Pikachu just leave him to calm down and he will tell us when he is ready to." Brock whispered as he looked at Pikachu_

_Pikachu ignored what Brock said and ran to see Ash and sat on the bed next to him "Pika Pika Pi?"_

_Ash looked at Pikachu as he wiped tears from his eyes "Yeah I'm fine Pikachu" Ash smiled though his eyes were full of tears._

_"Pika Pika Pikachu Pika Pikachu" Pikachu said sadly as he hugged Ash_

_"Ok maybe I'm not ok but if I tell you you will hate me and so will Brock even May and Misty will" Ash sighed as he hugged Pikachu back_

_The next morning Brock woke up and saw that Ash was not in bed which was very strange because normally you had to drag him out of bed, he was just about to wake May and Misty so they could help him look for Ash when he saw Ash sitting on the balcony._

_Brock walked onto the balcony and sat down next to his friend "Ash what's wrong? And don't say nothing because firstly yesterday you did nothing but lie on your bed and secondly when Pikachu came back after talking to you he said you were crying"_

_Ash looked at the floor "I'm so stupid, I've been such an idiot letting myself do this"_

_"What have you done that is so bad?" Brock said_

_"I'm in love with someone I should hate, that's what" Ash said as he buried his head in his hands._

_"Well you can't help who you fall in love with Ash" Brock said trying to make Ash feel better_

_Ash looked at Brock, tears were streaming down his face "I'm supposed to hate him Brock but I love him"_

_"Ash did you just say you love a guy?" came a voice behind them, it was Misty._

_Ash turned to look at Misty and stood up and as he walked over to her he nodded his head. Misty couldn't say anything._

_"Who is it you're in love with?" Misty managed to say after about 5 minutes of staring into Ash's chocolate brown eyes._

_"It's not important" Ash said looking down_

_"What's not important" May yawned as she woke up._

_"It's not important and that's why I said it wasn't important" Ash said as he walked onto the balcony_

_Misty opened her mouth to tell May but Brock put his hand over her mouth and said "let him tell her himself Misty"_

_"But I'm not going to say it, I wish I hadn't said anything now" Ash said as more tears ran down his face as he an out of the room_

_A few days later Ash still hasn't told his friends who he is in love with, they are now on their way to Mossdeep, they had just got to the water so Ash got out his lapras and May went on Lapras too along with Pikachu, Brock got out his Swampert and Misty got out her Staryu._

_"PIKA" Pikachu shouted all of a sudden_

_"What's wrong Pikachu?" Ash asked the little electric mouse_

_"Pika Pika Pi Pi Pi Chu" Pikachu explained_

_"You feel sick?" Ash asked_

_"Pika" Pikachu answered as he nodded_

_They eventually got to Mossdeep, and as soon as they walked into the Pokémon centre they saw him, Gary Oak._

"_Oh shit" Ash sighed as he saw Gary._

"_Ash, what's wrong?" Misty asked him_

_Ash looked at Misty "It's him ok, it's him"_

_Misty's jaw dropped "you mean it's him you're in love with" she whispered_

_Ash nodded and walked out of the Pokémon centre, Brock followed him as he thought he should talk to Ash about it._

_May glared at Misty "You bitch Misty"_

_Misty looked at her "How am I a bitch? What have I done?"_

"_I bet it's you're fault Ash turned out this way" May said_

"_What? How could it be my fault Ash turned out gay?" Misty said trying not to lose her temper_

"_You probably made him act the same way as you or something" May spat_

"_You know what you're problem is May?" Misty said starting to get angry_

"_What do you mean 'My problem' you're the one with a problem" May said who was now shouting_

"_Really, then how come you have a go at people for no reason and blaming them for things they haven't done." Misty shouted back_

_Gary heard the shouting and he turned and walked over to Misty and May._

"_Whoa ladies, what's with the shouting?" Gary asked them both_

"_She is being an annoying cow" Misty and May said together Gary looked at Misty "Oh come on Mist it's not like you to argue with anyone, who isn't Ash" "Well I argue with her because I hate her" Misty said as she glared at May. "And who exactly are you?" Gary asked May as he turned his head to look at her. May just stared at him "What's it got to do with you?" she said rudely. Misty rolled her eyes "She's called April" "the names May" May said sounding annoyed "April. May. Same thing." Misty said as she tried not to laugh _

_Brock came in followed by Ash, and Pikachu. Gary saw Ash and he smiled "Well if it isn't Ash-boy" "Gary shut up" Ash said and walked past him, as he did his arm slightly bushed past Gary's, as it did Ash was sure his heart skipped a beat but it was beating too fast for him too tell. Ash knew he needed to tell Gary how he felt but he was far too scared incase Gary just laughed at him. Misty walked over to Ash "Ash are you gonna tell him or not?" she asked him "I can't tell him Misty, I just can't" Ash sighed. "Yes you can tell him and you will" Misty said smiling at Ash. "Misty I can't ok, I know that I need to but I'm too scared incase he just laughs at me." Ash sighed again "Ashton James Ketchum, just tell him how you feel or I will tell him for you" Misty said as she got up and walked away._

_A few moments later Ash was now talking to Gary "Have you ever loved someone that you know you shouldn't?" Ash asked Gary hoping that it wasn't too obvious that Ash actually meant him. Gary sighed but then smiled "I feel like that now" he said as he looked down at the floor. "What d'ya mean?" Ash asked Gary looked back up at Ash, his emerald green eyes staring into Ash's chocolate brown eyes. Gary knew he had to tell him but he couldn't bring himself to say it, he could feel his heart beating twice as fast. Ash opened his mouth to tell Gary but before he could say anything Gary had pulled Ash towards him and kissed him. "W…W…Why did you do that?" Ash asked Gary when Gary pulled away from him. "Is it not obvious Ash?" Gary sighed and looked at Ash "I love you". Ash couldn't believe what he had just heard; his worst enemy actually loved him back. "I love you too Gary" Ash smiled and kissed Gary again._

_Misty looked over at Ash and Gary and smiled to herself but as she did her eyes filled with tears. "Misty are you ok?" Brock asked her as he walked over to her. "Yeah, I will be fine." She smiled and wiped her eyes. "Something is wrong. And don't say nothing is wrong because I know when there is something wrong with one of my friends." Brock said hugging Misty. "Well the thing is I love him but I know he doesn't love me back and he never ever will" she said as she hugged Brock back and cried on his shoulder._ _"Have you told him? And asked him if he likes you?" Brock said as he hugged Misty tightly "Well I would tell him I love him but it would be a waste of time because he loves Gary" she sighed and pulled away from the hug and wiped her eyes "Its Ash isn't it?" Brock asked her as he looked at Ash and Gary "Yeah" Misty replied_

_Ash and Gary were till talking. "Hey Ashy-boy how long have you actually loved me?" Gary asked Ash. "Since I was 14" Ash replied "How long have you loved me?" "only a few months to be honest, well since I was 16 really but I only admitted it to myself a few months ago" Gary smiled "Oh shit" Ash suddenly said "What's up?"Gary asked "I need to tell my Mom" Ash sighed "Good luck with that" Gary laughed "Go on tell her" _

_Ash slowly walked over to the phone and rang his Mom's phone. After a few rings the phone was answered and Delia's face came up on the screen. "Ash, oh hello Honey how are you?" She beamed "I'm ok, I need to tell you something Mom" Ash said. "What do you have to tell me then?" Delia asked her son Ash took a deep breath and then said "Me and Gary are.....er.....we are.." he started to say "Come on Ash you can tell me Honey" Delia smiled at her son Gary walked up behind Ash "Hey Mrs Ketchum" he said with a smile "Hello Gary dear" Delia smiled back at Gary "do you know what it is that my son needs to tell me because he won't tell me?" she asked Gary "Yeah I do, but I think he should tell you not me" he said looking at Ash. "Ash please just tell me because Mr. Mime is complaining about something and I have to calm him down" she said quickly Ash just looked down at the floor not saying anything. Gary rolled his eyes "Fine then if you won't tell her then I guess I will have to do this" he said as he moved Ash's head to look at him and kissed him. Delia looked delighted "Oh how sweet" she giggled "I need to go now bye Ash, Bye Gary" "Bye" they both said together and the hung up. _


End file.
